


Wicked Game

by roisaexcellence



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, I don't even know anymore, Luisa Alver - Freeform, Roisa, Rose Solano - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, roisa smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roisaexcellence/pseuds/roisaexcellence
Summary: Luisa and Rose.Two women, in positions of immense power.Born to hate each other, the two of them break all the rules, as they start a sexual relationship with one another...
Relationships: Luisa Alver/Rose Solano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Wicked Games I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖈𝖍𝖆𝖕𝖙𝖊𝖗 𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖑𝖚𝖉𝖊𝖘:   
> alcohol ( in case someone gets triggered by that! ) as well as the use of guns and major smut content!  
> ( friendly reminder: english is not my first language! )

𝖗𝖔𝖎𝖘𝖆 𝖈𝖗𝖎𝖒𝖊 𝖑𝖔𝖗𝖉𝖘 𝖆𝖚

Rose gripped the steering wheel of her black tesla hard.   
Her nails dug into the leather, leaving deep marks on the expensive material.  
Her jaw was tensed as she drove through the dark streets of Miami -way faster than the speed limit permitted. 

But who needed things like the speed limits? The law?   
Rose was all over that.  
Of course, the people who she passed with her car couldn't know, but their anger as they threw random insults out of their rolled down windows only spurred her on even more. 

Miami was her city, it belonged to her like the breath in her lungs and the pulse in her veins.   
When she was sitting in one of her many cars, the wind brushing through her long, red, curls and the speed high she'd forget about anything:   
The business, the enemies, the people who were looking up to her...the loaded gun on the backseat.   
All those things became irrelevant when she was on one of her deadly rides.   
Focused on nothing but her target. 

Usually, she'd send one of her many killers to eliminate the person who decided to get on her nerves.   
But this was different, this was personal.  
And when something was too personal for Rose to send someone, she'd do the job herself. 

Her gaze wandered to the little, bloody note on the passenger seat.   
Between dried drops of dark red blood, there was one name written down: Luisa Alver.  
Roses only enemy she hadn't killed yet. The only threat Rose seriously feared.   
The only person who would be capable of such things as killing the redhead.   
The only person who was able to call Miami hers except for Rose herself. 

No one would ever know, how big Miami's crime empire had grown under Roses leadership.   
Like a queen bee, Rose had been hiding behind names like Sin Rostro, letting other people do the work for her.   
But this time, even the queen herself came out of her hiding spot to get a job done, which no one had ever dared to try.   
She came to kill. That was her only mission for this night. 

Rose knew there was no way that she would cooperate with Luisa.   
She wasn't trustworthy and better known for being the best traitor Miami had ever seen.   
She had broken Roses trust one too many times.   
And a city like hers couldn't have two queens. This game had to go on until one of them was dead.

When she arrived at the huge building, which was home to the cities hugest penthouses, she parked her car.   
Her black heels clicked on the ground and echoed through the streets as she headed to the front door, the cold metal of the gun leaving red marks on her soft palms.  
She had no idea if Luisa was at home or not, but she was about to find out. 

Rose knew Luisa liked those kinds of games and she was excepting that the lock would explode as soon as she put the key inside.   
But surprisingly, it slipped inside easily and she unlocked the door. 

As soon as she was inside of the building the threw the key over her shoulder.   
She didn't want to use it again, too many memories were connected to the little piece of metal.   
Luisa was not just her biggest enemy, but also the only person who could make Rose scream in pleasure.   
Too many times, Rose had found herself pressed against a wall or bent over a table by her.   
This more sexual than business-like relationship between the two of them had developed within months.   
And at first, neither of them wanted to stop what they had, apart from their positions...

𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖙𝖍𝖘 𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖑𝖎𝖊𝖗...

Rose brought the glass of expensive wine up to her mouth, her lips closing around the sharp material.   
"So..." the woman who was sat across the table started. "Sin Rostro sent you, is that right?"   
The woman licked her lips, taking her time to think about an appropriate answer that was not about the red low cut dress the brunette was wearing.  
"Correct" she swallowed audibly. "And you were sent by...?"   
"I prefer to show up in person whenever a deal is in the making Rose" 

Hearing her real name drawing from the brunette's lips caught Rose by surprise, her hand immediately reaching for her well-hidden gun underneath the table. 

"Ah, don't you dare to do that" she warned. "You see the barkeeper? He works for me, as well as everyone else who is inside of this restaurant right now. You wouldn't make it past the next table"   
Rose's mouth felt dry.   
"And killing both of us would be such a waste"   
"Luisa? Luisa Alver?" the redhead asked.   
"You got me Ma'am" Luisa let her hand run through her long, brown hair. "I came here to make a deal with...Sin Rostro? Really? It that the name you're using?"  
She didn't know what to say and found herself speechless by Luisa. 

"Now do both of us a favor and give me the gun"   
Rose felt the woman's warm hand on her knee, as Luisa reached out with her palm, waiting for her to hand out the weapon.   
Eventually, she let go and it fell into Luisa Alver's hand.   
"You are truly as gorgeous the people say" she said, looking down at the heavy object.   
"Who said that?" Rose snapped.   
"Relax Rose" she leaned back. "You're trapped anyways. And I am the one who gets to decide if we're letting you go or not"   
"Fine" she hissed.   
"I think this whole situation is a little...tensed. Don't you think?"   
Rose didn't say anything. She knew the answer, as well as Luisa did.   
"Here's the deal; I'll invite you to one of my many apartments? No weapons. No guards anywhere where you can see them? No danger for you, more privacy for us?"   
"You could kill me"  
"Oh please," Luisa laughed. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already"   
"My people know exactly where I am. If you try to trap me-"   
"Rose you are in a trap already, just to clarify that. But don't worry, I am not trying to get you into another one. I am here to make an even bigger deal..."

That was how it all started, a trap so well arranged that not even the one and only Sin Rostro had noticed.  
This trap brought Rose right into the huge penthouse of Luisa.   
Luisa Alver, the leader of a clan, which could be a serious threat for the one she was leading herself. 

"You want a drink?" she asked, and Rose almost jumped by the sound of her voice.   
"Calm down Rose. As I said, I am not trying to kill you"  
"Then what are you trying to do?"  
Luisa appeared behind her, holding a drink she had mixed for herself.   
"You have absolutely no idea about how long I've been waiting for this moment. The two most powerful women in Miami. In the same room. This could be the beginning of a new era Rose"  
"You think I'd cooperate with traitors?"   
"I am not a traitor Rose," Luisa said, taking a sip of her burning liquor. "I am just the best at this job. That's the difference between you-" she pointed at her. "And me"  
"Are you telling me that you're better than I am?"   
The ice cubs rattled against the glass of the woman's drink. 

"Not exactly" she took a step forward, getting closer to her. "But let's talk about our business somewhen else. This dress is a fucking tease"  
She brought her cold fingers up, to brush Rose's hair over her shoulders. 

Rose had never considered a sexual relationship with one of her worst enemies.   
She was a woman who kept in professional, and as soon as sex got involved, things lost their professionalism.   
And even tho -she had to admit that- Luisa was an attractive woman, who was holding immense power and control over so many people, she still hadn't thought about her as a romantic, sexual soft spot.   
That was until this tiny little moment of weakness.  
That was until Luisa Alver came into her life. 

And moments later, Rose found herself pressed against the stone-cold wall of Luisa's penthouse.  
She felt Luisa's fingers digging into her hips as the woman knelt on the floor in front of her, eating her out.   
Her leg had been thrown over the shoulder of the brunette, giving her better access to Roses heated center.   
Rose threw her head back, her red hair framing her face perfectly. 

She couldn't hold back the loud scream which drew from her lips, as the first hot wave of pleasure hit her. 

𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖘𝖊𝖓𝖈𝖊...

After all, Luisa had still betrayed her. 

Rose had let her in and the woman had stolen everything from her; all the data she had collected within the last year, documents, and most of the money she had in cash back then.

And therefore she'd receive a fair punishment: Death.   
No one would treat Rose like that. No one.

The redhead sneaked through the stairwell of the building, immediately knowing which of the many doors was the one to Luisa's penthouse.   
She had been there before...

Rose took out one of her many credit-cards, using it to break the door open.   
There was nothing but silence and darkness inside. She didn't know what she had expected but  
it had been definitely more than that.   
She closed the door as she entered the oddly familiar environment. 

Suddenly, Rose wondered what she had been doing all this time.   
She had slept with her worst enemy -more than once- as well as she had ignored all the principles she had made up herself. 

The darkness around her no longer made her feel safe, it was threatening; coming from all around and locking her up. Once again she was trapped and convinced that it had been Luisa's plan to do so. 

In case Luisa was here, she would have noticed her presence already.   
So chances were slim that the brunette was actually around.   
The thought didn't give Rose the comfort she had hoped for, but it still felt like someone was taking a little bit of the huge weight from her shoulders. 

She made her way through the darkness, finding the huge safe Luisa was hiding behind one of the many paintings in her living room immediately.   
Her cold fingertips entered the code as fast as they could, her other hand constantly on the gun she was hiding underneath her blouse. 

The confusion hit her as fast as the realization did when she safe opened.   
But she was too late, and not prepared as she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head.   
She heard the noise of the weapon, getting loaded. 

"You really thought I'd keep all of that here?" a voice asked from behind her.   
But before she could give an answer, the woman went on.   
"Hands up!" she demanded, her voice rough. "And don't you dare to make a sound!"  
Rose sighed but did as she was told. She couldn't help herself but Luisa's voice immediately sent a wave of arousal down to her center. 

Luisa added more pressure to the pistol, as she led her to the south side of the apartment, telling her to put her hands against the cold glass of the windows, which made up the entire southern wall, giving her the perfect overview of Miami.

She used her knee to kick Roses legs further apart, as her hands reached for her arms scanning them for potential weapons.   
"There's nothing to worry about Miss Alver" she grinned, pressing her forehead against the glass.  
"What did I tell you?" Luisa hissed, the gun finding it's way to Rose's head immediately, her fingers toying along with the trigger. 

While Luisa searched for the gun -she took her time, even tho she knew exactly that it was underneath the fabric of Rose's clothing- Rose tried to imagine what the slightly younger woman must have looked like in that moment.   
She hadn't seen her face or her body yet, but she knew Luisa's facial expression too well. 

She knew how Luisa's eyes would be narrowed, focused on nothing but her body.   
How she'd bite the inner sides of her cheeks, her jaw tensed, while letting her fingers run over her fully clothed body.   
Luisa would chew on her lip, while her hands would reach the lower parts of her body.   
And eventually, she'd find Rose's weapon. 

Luisa leaned closer in, her nails scratching the redhead's back through the thin fabric of the blouse until they found the bulge, caused by the gun.   
"Found it" she whispered, her breath hot on Rose's skin, as she pulled it away, dropping it on the floor.   
Even tho the tension was released, she didn't take a step backward. 

Instead, she stroked Roses sides upwards, until her fingers had reached her breasts.   
Rose threw her head back as she did so, letting the woman rest her chin on her shoulder.  
She was now able to see Luisa's face out of the corner of her eyes, as she placed her palm on the brunette's cheek.   
"Don't fucking touch me" Luisa husked. "You came to my place with a gun, in the middle of the night I could have killed you, you know?"  
Rose dropped her hand again when Luisa turned her around, pressing her back against the window. 

She surprised her, by smashing their lips together, entering the redhead's mouth with her tongue immediately.   
Rose moaned as she kissed her back desperately, tasting as much from the inside of her mouth as possible.   
Their tongues moved together in sync, and Rose whined at the loss when Luisa stopped and moved back suddenly. 

She didn't pay much attention to the younger woman's body, while the brunette pressed open-mouthed kisses all over her neck.   
Eventually, she guided her hands along Luisa's hipbones, trying to get her attention back to her lips, noticing there was nothing separating her fingertips from her bare skin.  
Rose pushed her away from her own body, to see if what she had felt was true.   
Luisa was wearing less than Rose had expected her to.   
The robe she had chosen to wear wasn't closed so it only left very little to her own imagination.   
Underneath the thin fabric, black lingerie was covering the rest of her. 

"What are you looking at?" she mumbled under her breath.  
Rose couldn't help herself but gulp harshly.   
Luisa smiled a confident smile when she stroked the article of clothing down from her shoulders in a liquid movement.   
"God" Rose moaned at the sight of Luisa's body; her flat stomach and her large breasts, covered in nothing but black lace underwear. 

Luisa didn't say anything, instead, she pressed herself up against Rose again, her fingers ripping her blouse open aggressively so that her red bra was revealed to her.   
"You owe me a new blouse" Rose whispered, knowing that she would forget about the blouse within the next minutes.   
"You broke into my house" Luisa answered, as she kissed her neck roughly. "I owe you nothing."  
Rose gasped, as Luisa's teeth sank into her shoulder, leaving a red mark.   
"Self defense" Luisa smiled, letting her tongue run over it.   
The redhead knew exactly how much Luisa loved it to leave marks all over her pale, light skin.   
She would look at them proudly, knowing that they would turn into a purple spot anytime sooner and everyone would see who Rose truly belonged to. 

"For what?" Rose asked, her hands now gripping Luisa by the hair to pull her closer.   
"As I said" the woman spoke. "You broke into my penthouse, you carried a gun with you, you tried to steal from me..." she trailed off.   
"I was getting back what once belonged to me"   
"Hmmmmh" Luisa hummed. "That's something no one knows. Who'd believe you if you don't have any kind of proof huh? I'm innocent 'til proven to be guilty"  
With that being said, she removed the last pieces of the ripped blouse from Rose's upper body. 

The redhead couldn't quite understand where her anger had gone.   
She wanted to be as mad and angry as she had been when she had entered the penthouse.   
She wanted to pick up her gun -which was laying on the floor, only a couple of meters away- to hit Luisa's body with as many bullets as she could.   
Maybe it was because of all the things Luisa did to her and because of how she would be able to make her scream in pleasure if she wanted to.   
Or maybe it was something else, something more, than that. Something, Rose didn't dare to think about.

Luisa let her nails run down her back, leaving scratch marks all over her pale skin.   
Rose laid her head back in bliss, biting her lower lip to hold back the moan which had been forming in the back of her throat.   
"Don't hold back" she whispered against her pulse point, before kissing a trail down to her collar bones.   
"You can let it out"   
Rose did as she was told, the moan filling the air of the room.   
The woman had moved on, removing Rose's bra in one swift motion and throwing it away from her, immediately attacking her breasts with her mouth. 

She flicked her tongue over her nipples, leaving them rock hard as she released them from her mouth.   
Slightly proud that she was able to cause that kind of reaction from Rose, she moved on, repeating her previous actions on her other breast. 

Rose had lost all the control over the noises that drew from her lips, while Luisa used her thumb to press it against her middle, adding pressure to her clit through her pants.   
"Fuck" Rose whimpered. "Take them off. Just take them off"   
"Someone is getting impatient, huh?" Luisa teased.   
Eventually, Luisa unzipped them, letting gravity do the rest of the work as they fell down. 

She placed her flat palm between Roses's legs, feeling her wetness even through her undies.   
Rose didn't hesitate but rolled her hips against her lover's hand, moaning about the little bit of friction she gained from that.   
Luisa slipped one of her fingers underneath the fabric of Rose's last piece of clothing, letting it run through the woman's folds.   
"Fuck, you're wet" she groaned.   
Rose simply nodded, her eyes shut as she prayed that Luisa would finally fuck her. 

"Suck it up" she ordered, as she brought her shiny, wet digits up to Rose's mouth, allowing her to taste herself on her fingers.   
Rose obeyed, licking her own arousal from Luisa's fingers slowly, never breaking the eye-contact they had as she did so.  
Luisa swallowed, these actions obviously arousing her more than she could ever tell. 

Rose (who knew about the effect she had on her) moaned extra loudly, as she let her tongue play with Luisa's wet fingers.   
Eventually, Luisa got down on her knees in front of Rose, knowing that she deserved what was yet to come.

Rose closed her eyes in excitement, while Luisa pulled down her soaked panties, licking her lips as her eyes met the redhead's aching core.   
"Look at me baby" she said. "Look me right in the eyes. I want to see you as you come"  
And before Rose could say anything about it, Luisa had licked a long stroke through her folds.   
"Oh god!" she screamed, her arms and hands searching for something to hold onto, but finding nothing but the cold glass of the window. 

Luisa found her clit within seconds, however, she pulled back for a moment just to see if Rose was still looking like she told her to.  
Her chin and mouth shining with arousal, Rose could see that even tho it was almost completely dark in the entire apartment.   
"Please" she whimpered. "God please Lu-"

She just smirked, kissing her inner thighs softly, before diving back in, lapping at Rose's folds and fucking her deeply.   
Rose hadn't expected the night to end like that, however, she was surprisingly fine with these developments. 

All of her muscles trembled after a couple of strokes of Luisa's tongue and she had troubles with standing straight, as her knees started shaking.  
At this point, there was no way that Rose could hold back the moans of Luisa's names or the cries out in pleasure anymore.   
"Oh fuck, Lu- fuck I'm close" she gasped, arching her back, grinding against her face. 

Luisa took the hint immediately, sucking her sensitive clit between her lips and flicking it with her tongue.   
In addition, she slipped two of her fingers inside of Rose, moving them in the same rhythm in which her tongue lapped at her folds. 

Rose screamed and cried out, and after a build-up which could have been the longest she ever had, she fell screaming over the edge. 

She tried to catch her breath, while Luisa licked her clean.   
"Oh god" she eventually whispered. "I lo-" she cut herself off. 

What did she just want to say, without even thinking about the effect, her words might have?   
She swallowed. Even tho her mind was still dizzy and her vision only a blur, she now knew why she kept coming back to this place.   
Why she kept running back to Luisa, even tho there were a million reasons why she shouldn't.   
And why she put so much trust in her, even after she had betrayed her. 

Luisa, who didn't notice what Rose had said, got up again.   
"Do you still want to kill me?" she smirked, while her hands reached behind her own back.   
Rose shook her head. "No, not toda-"   
Luisa removed her own lace bra, the piece of clothing joining the other stuff on the floor, her bare breasts now falling loose. 

"What?" she raised a brow.   
But Rose just looked at her, fascinated by the woman's beauty as if it was the first time she saw her.   
After not getting an answer, she took a step forward, trapping Rose between the glass and her body again.   
She moaned at the feeling of their bodies touching and getting incredibly close to one another. 

"You can touch, you know?" she whispered, guiding Rose's fingers to where she wanted her.   
She kneaded Luisa's breasts, kissing her throat.   
"So it's my turn now, huh?"  
"Yes" Luisa mumbled. "I want you to fuck me. Now"


	2. Wicked Game II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of this mini-series! <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second & last part of this little story!  
> again TW: major smut content as well as the use of guns!!

Luisa's voice sent shivers down Rose's spine, but she was going to give her what she wanted, maybe even more than that. 

She still played with her breasts, as she guided her in the direction of the bedroom.   
"So my bed?" Luisa asked breathlessly.   
"Anything else you'd prefer?" Rose wanted to know playfully.   
"No. Actually, I am perfectly fine with you, fucking me on my new sheets"  
"Hmmh" Rose hummed, feeling like all the moisture her body held was rushing downwards to pool between her legs.   
"Tell me, what do you want me to do?"   
Luisa swallowed, trying to clear her dry throat before giving an answer. 

"I want you to fuck me" she whispered, biting down onto Rose's earlobe softly.   
"How?"   
"I want to sit on your face as you eat me out, making me come over and over again until I have to beg you to stop"   
"Oh god" she growled, getting incredibly turned on only by the thought of Luisa, riding her face. 

As they reached the bed, Rose pushed Luisa down onto the mattress, pressing her naked body against the one of her lover, causing her to moan.   
The feeling of their pale skin, their breasts, and legs together was arousing Luisa more than ever.   
After she had watched Rose coming all over her face, she needed her to give her the best orgasm she ever had. 

While they kissed, sucking on one another's lips, Rose ran her hands up to her chest again, squeezing and massaging her breasts.   
Luisa arched into the woman's touch, her moans getting swallowed by the redhead's lips.   
Rose used her arm to support her upper body as she pushed herself up to look at the brunette woman beneath her. 

Luisa looked even more gorgeous than before whenever she had her trapped in this position:   
Her brown hair was falling loose and messy all around her face, her hazel eyes were closed and she bit her lower lip, while Rose moved her tight between Luisa's, adding pressure on her middle. 

"Fuck" she whispered, her back arching up from the bed again.   
"You like that?" Rose whispered, kissing her neck as she picked up a faster pace.   
"Oh yes. God, yesss"   
"Look at me, baby! Look at me and tell me how good I can make you feel" she grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her.   
Luisa blinked, the color of her eyes darker than usual and filled with lust.   
Rose kept moving her leg, getting Luisa closer and closer to her release while her arousal smeared all over Rose's thigh. 

Luisa's hands moved behind the other woman's back as she searched for something to hold onto desperately.   
Her nails scratched over her skin, as she threw her head back, her moans loud and needy.   
"I want you" the words came out half a moan, while Rose moved deeper down to kiss the brunette's nipples.   
She played with them with her tongue, enjoying the noises of pleasure that drew from Luisa's lips, until they were almost painfully hard and sensitive. 

"God Rose, please don't stop" she almost begged. Luisa never begged.  
"I am not planning to stop anytime sooner" she smiled, blowing against her nipple softly, making it almost impossibly harder.   
"I want you, Rose. I need you. Inside of me. Now" she hissed, pressing her lips together.   
"As you wish" Rose smiled, flipping them around so that Luisa was sitting on top of her. 

The woman crawled upwards her body with no hesitation, on her way to place herself on top of Rose's face.   
Rose moved her hands between Luisa's thighs, spreading them further apart as Luisa placed her legs around her head, lowering herself carefully.   
"Take your time" Rose murmured from underneath her. "I'm gonna make you come as many times as you want me to, don't worry"   
Luisa giggled, as the woman placed soft kisses on her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her center. 

Suddenly, she licked a long stroke through her folds, using her fingers to spread them wide as she did so.   
Luisa almost collapsed on top of her and used her hands to reach for the edge of the bed to hold herself in position. 

Rose noticed and held her by the hips, supporting her even more as she repeated her previous actions.   
Luisa moaned a long and low moan, rolling her hips into Rose's face already.   
The noises spurred Rose on, as she brought her mouth closer to Luisa's entrance, fucking her deeply. 

Luisa gasped, as Rose added one of her fingers slowly, her nails digging into the wooden bed.  
Her movements became more and more uncoordinated, her hips bucking faster and faster.   
Rose could tell that she was incredibly close by the way her muscles clenched around her tongue and her fingers.   
She easily slipped in another two fingers, curling and twisting them inside of the woman.

"Oh god, fuck!" she screamed, followed by more moans and cries of pleasure.   
"It's okay," Rose said, not sure if Luisa was able to hear her. "You can come. Come for me, baby!"  
Luisa rocked her hips back and forth, her head threw back and a moan coming from the back of her throat. 

Rose closed her lips around her sensitive clit, sucking softly, sending her flying over the edge.   
This time, Luisa couldn't hold herself, her body collapsing onto Rose's.  
She breathed heavily, a thin layer of sweat on her skin.   
"Hey" Rose whispered, her lips still coated in her cum.   
"Hey" Luisa turned her head, the orgasm slowly fading.   
"You're so beautiful after you orgasmed, you know that?"   
The brunette laughed, feeling actually flattered.   
"Don't do that"   
"Do what?" Luisa looked back at her.   
"Pretend like my words don't have any meaning. I meant what I just said, Luisa!"   
She nodded. "I know you do. I'm sorry"  
Rose sat up slowly, her eyes scanning the floor for her clothes.   
"You want to leave already?" Luisa looked at her in disappointment.   
"I have to" Rose spoke.   
"No, you don't. Stay. Please" 

The redhead tried to get up, but Luisa was faster and placed herself in front of her.  
"Oh come on" Rose rolled her eyes, but the other woman pushed her back, her legs colliding with the foot of the bed.   
Luisa leaned against her so that Rose had no other option than sitting back down, giving her the opportunity to place herself on her lap. 

She stroked her cheeks softly, almost drowning in her ocean blue eyes.  
Rose ran her hands up and down Luisa's sides, bringing her body even closer.   
Eventually, Luisa captured Rose's lips with the ones of her own, pulling her in for a mindblowing kiss.   
It was different from all the other kisses they had ever shared: It was no longer all about the sex and the nights they'd spend together.   
Their lips and bodies fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces, made for one another. 

Luisa tangled her hands in Rose's red curls, while Rose placed her hands around her neck, the stroking movements sending shivers down her spine.  
Their lips never broke apart, as they kissed deeply.   
Luisa kissed along Rose's jaw, making her way down to her throat.   
Rose laid her head back in bliss, giving her the space she needed. 

"You're gorgeous" she whispered, sucking a bright red mark on the flawless skin of Rose.   
Luisa seemed to have enough of just kissing, as she dropped on her knees in front of her, looking up through her thick lashes as she did so.   
Arousal flooded Rose's veins and she felt like she was already balancing on the edge of her second orgasm, even tho Luisa hadn't really touched her yet. 

"Fuck me, Luisa" she whispered, her eyes falling shut.   
"I will" Luisa grinned, massaging the woman's inner thighs. "And now do me a favor and spread your legs just a little wider baby"   
Rose obeyed immediately. Luisa had gotten her to a point, where she was willing to do everything for her, just to get fucked.  
"Good girl" she praised her, licking along her thighs. 

She twisted her hands in the sheets -from which Luisa had said that they were new- moaning as soon as Luisa had licked the first stroke through her folds.   
She circled her clit, before repeating the pattern, leaving Rose a moaning mess.

She leaned back on the palms of her hands, as a steady flow of moans kept drawing from her lips.  
The air around them was getting havier and havier with the smell of sex and the sounds Rose was making.

"God, fuck!" she yelled, her thighs pressing against Luisa's head.   
It didn't take long until Rose was incredibly close to her orgasm. But just when she thought the wave would hit her, Luisa leaned back.   
The woman whined at the loss, trying to find something to gain friction from. 

Suddenly, Luisa slipped two fingers inside of her, getting back on her feet so that she could kiss Rose, while she fucked her.  
Rose arms gave in and she fell down onto the mattress, but Luisa simply placed herself on top of her, sucking on the woman's lower lip.  
She twisted her fingers one last time, giving Rose the orgasm she had been waiting for. 

Rose closed her eyes, as the hot fire rushed through her veins, making her see stars.   
"Oh god, Luisa" she moaned, trying to picture the moment, knowing she would probably never be able to feel that again.   
"Hmmm" Luisa hummed, licking the last bit of arousal from her lips. "You taste so fucking good babe"   
Rose smiled, wiping the thin sweat layer from her forehead.   
Luisa laid down by her side, placing her head on Rose's chest and letting her arm run around her waist, pulling her closer. 

They were cuddling. Something they had never done before.   
It shouldn't feel as good as it did in that moment.   
Rose and Luisa were born to hate each other and by the first time they kissed, they were crossing a line.  
And now, they were cuddling, right after having the most incredible sex Rose could ever imagine.   
What happened to the stone-cold Rose, who'd rather catch a bullet in the head than touching Luisa? 

And if Rose was being truthful and honest, she knew exactly what had happened ever since.   
She had fallen in love with Luisa.   
She could never tell the other woman because she knew that these feelings could ruin everything they had and that Luisa would kill her if she ever found out.   
So she rather kept this little secret than getting killed by the only person she had ever, truly, loved. 

Eventually, Rose got up.   
Luisa wanted to reach for her, to tell her to stay. But Rose was faster, she ran towards the guns and her clothes on the floor, picking both up. 

"Oh really Rose?" Luisa crossed her arms, as she watched her getting dressed.   
"It was lovely to be here" Rose spoke, looking for what was left from her blouse.   
The brunette rolled her eyes, as Rose pointed the gun at her.   
"We are really going back to...that?" she looked at the weapon. "Why do you have to do that?"   
"Do what?" Rose asked, her hand shaking slightly.   
"Playing pretend. This is bullshit!"   
"It's not"   
"Oh come on" Luisa sighed. "What are we doing Rose? You came to kill me -or that's what you said- why didn't you do that when you had the chance?"   
"I-"  
"And why do you think didn't I kill you in the first place?"   
Rose still held the gun in her hand. 

"You know, as well as I do!"   
Tears formed in Rose's eyes. Why couldn't she just press the trigger and remove this problem forever?   
"Luisa..." 

The woman took to steps forward, the barrel of the gun now touching her forehead.  
"See Rose!" she raised her voice. "You don't kill me! For obvious reasons!"  
"It's not true!" Rose defended herself. "It's not true!"   
"Yes it is" Luisa looked her in the eyes, softly pushing the gun away. "We both know that"   
The weapon hit the floor with a loud noise when Rose dropped it. 

And eventually, she fell down on her knees too.   
She fell down and cried.   
Luisa was even more surprised than Rose was herself, but she held this back for way too long and the tears just streamed down her face. 

"I am so sorry" she cried, burying her face in her hands. "I am so sorry Luisa"   
"Shhhh" Luisa whispered, getting down next to her. "It's fine Rose, It will be okay!"   
Without really knowing what to do, she wrapped her arms around Rose's body, hugging her softly.   
"I love you" Rose whispered, her voice low. "And for that, I am so sorry"   
Luisa hesitated.   
But then, she finally got over herself. "And I love you too Rose"   
She looked up at her in disbelief.   
"Don't look so surprised" Luisa whispered into the woman's red hair. "I did ever since our first time together" 

Rose moved back from her, still looking at her with wide eyes.   
"What?"   
"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Rose asked, as her lips formed a smile. 

And then, she kissed her.   
She finally, truly kissed her, without feeling like lying to herself as she did so.   
And Luisa kissed her back, with the same amount of passion and love.   
"Shower?" she giggled, her -still naked- body pressed against the one of Rose.   
"Shower" Rose agreed. 

They knew their actions would still cause a reaction, which they might wouldn't like.   
But as long as they were together, they would make it through everything they had to. 

There would be a day when they would be free from the chains life had given them.   
And then, they would run away together; no one but the two of them.

Because the love of Rose and Luisa was the strongest and greatest love they had ever felt and not even death could separate the two of them. 

𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖊𝖓𝖉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy, you've made it!  
> thank you so much for taking your time to read this litte fanfic!  
> i really hope you guys liked it as much as my wattpad audience did! <33


End file.
